Dungeoneering
Hello all, and Welcome to the Ultimate Dungeoneering guide! This guide will explain everything there is about soulsplit dungeoneering. Most players can be confused by soulsplit's world of dungeoneering, and some players need help. This is a guide to explain and to aid. This will also show some tips and tricks to those of you who know how to Dungeoneer, But want to accomplish this boring and tedious feat faster and more efficiently. So, go ahead and take a look, because there is something for everyone! Table of Contents: 1. Starting Dungeoneering 2. Small Dungeons 3. Large Dungeons 4. Weapons, and armour 5. Bosses 6. Token & Exp rates 7. Rewards 8. Tips and Tricks 9. Glitches & Bugs Starting dungeoneering. You will find that there are many places to start dungeoneering in Soulsplit. Lumbridge: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Lumbymap.jpg Varrock: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Varrockcastle.jpg Lunar isle: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Lunarisle.png Once at a dungeoneering start point, talk to the person, and click 'Start dungeoneering'. Choose small floor. ---- Small floor. The Map:http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Dung_map.png Small floor have several perks. Number one, you get access to... Supplies > Salve eels > Super strength (3) & Super attack (3) > Ranging and magic potions (3) > Prayer potion (3) > Or, just take them all. http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Smalldungeonstart.png You can also change your magic book here to ancients, and your prayer book to Ancient Curses. This can be very useful. You fight your way Through 12 easy monsters, following the map above. Once you hit the boss room, you can kill the boss or lure it. ( If you need Information on the boss, please skip see the section labeled 'Bosses' later in this guide.) http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Bossroomsmall.png ---- Large dungeons: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Dungeoneeringmap1.png This dungeon is boring but rewarding. You must fight your way through four monsters with high lifepoints, and one boss. There is less diversity when it come to the supplies, but the pain is worth the gain. Steps of large dungeon: Kill the two monsters in the center room. After this, go north to the the room with the water. Go all the way to the back right, and pull the lever. next, go back to the center room, and head to the eastern room. fight both of those monsters, and head to the western room for the boss. Supplies are indicated on the map above. After the boss if finished, simply leave the ladder to redo it or leave dungeoneering. ---- Weapons and armour: '''While in the dungeons, you can kill monsters and pick up weapons, armour, ammo, or runes. This section will explain everything. Weapon/armour categories and stats needed: Novite - level 1 Bathus - level 10 Maramos - 20 Kratonite - 30 Fractite - 40 Zephyrium - 50 Argonite - 60 Katagon - 70 Gorgonite - 80 Promethium - 90 Primal - 99 Thank you to Revengexvo and Angel Tyrael for additions/edits to this guide. Ranged gear: All bows and arrows are worthless, MSB has better stats and hits then all of them. Ranged armours can be useful though, giving their magic-defence bonuses. Protoleather - level 1 Subleather - level 10 Paraleather - 20 Archleather - 30 Dromoleather - 40 Spinoleather - 50 Gallileather - 60 Stegoleather - 70 Megaleather - 80 Tyrannoleather - 90 Sagittarian - 99 Magic gear: All magic gear can be worn at any level. The robes can be useful for their magic-defense and offense bonuses, but the staves are worthless. Only a regular Staff Of Water is worth keeping. ---- '''Bosses: Ah, the annoying part of dungeoneering, the bosses. They tank like hell, and they hit like it too. Luckily there are a few tips and tricks for them. Barebones: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Barebones.png Imagine shooting bronze arrows at a torva tanker. Now fight barebones. See any difference? This time, try using a maul. Maul's seem to be his weakness. When you hit him, you need to hit him hard. Rune arrows also work well for pures. Unfortunately, I have not found a safespot for him. Stab attacks seem to help. Just keep getting food from either the crate described in the large dungeon's map or the sarcophagus. Pures may need to force quit. Astea frostweb: She used to be the hardest boss to kill. Now, She is the easiest. Keep protect\deflect melee up, and she hits about 50s (LP) max. Then, simply tank her out. Like barebones, mauls, stab attacks, and ranged seems to work best. I Don't Remember My Name: This one isn't as tricky as the rest. Don't mage, Just simply maul, range, or stab. Very straightforward. *Pim The Delrith: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Pimthedelrith.jpg This one is one of the most annoying, until you hear about the safe-spots. For the small dungeon, lure to the ladder and range. For large, lure to the doorway, go through the door, and go back in. You should be able to range him from there without being hit. If you wish to melee him, pray protect from magic as he drains the attack stat every time he shadow barrages. Kamil: http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Kamil.jpg Pray melee on this one. He will still hit, but much less than if you were to pray deflect\protect from magic.. No safe-spots found yet. Please enlighten me if anyone knows otherwise. Terrence the Rage: This is by far the easiest. Just kill him to your liking, as everything hits well and often on this boss. ---- Token & Exp Rates: Every game mode gets the same ammount of tokens. For the small dungeon, It's an average of 7k tokens. For large, It's about 13k average. Tokens depends on monsters killed, time spent in dungeon, and if you killed the boss. Sir - Small -- Large-- Lord - Small 35,700 Large 151,200 - Thanks to Angel Tyrael Legend - Small - 6,300 Large 60k Extreme - Small 9k Large 20k ---- Rewards: The Gain from the pain of dungeoneering, the rewards. Only a fraction of them owrk in SoulSplit, but those that do are owrth the effort. These are the rewards that you are able to purchase, their prices, and their effects. http://i1148.photobucket.com/albums/o566/Frevulent/Dungeshop.png Dungeoneering Exp: 1 exp per token spent. I.E., 100,00 tokens spent is 100,100 dungeoneering exp gained. 1 each. Arcane Stream Necklace (ASN): Gives a 15% magic damage boost. 30k each. Gravite weapons: A bit greater attack stats than rune weapons, for pures. 40k each. Tome of Frost: Gives unlimited water runes for spells as long as you have one cast in inventory. I.E., ice barrage would need 6 water runes. 30k ea. Scroll of Rigour: Unlocks the prayer Rigour, which gives decent boosts to ranged attacks. 74 prayer needed. 190k ea. Scroll of Augury: Unlocks the prayer Augury, which gives decent boosts to magic attacks. 77 prayer nbeeded. 200k ea. Chaotics: All cost 200k tokens. Maul: The highest strength bonus ingame. This weapon hits accurately but slowly. Max of around 680. Good for Multi pvp. Rapier: A rapid, extremely accurate weapon. Max of around 550. Good for single/multi pvp, PvM, or PvB. Longsword: A slower version of rapier, this weapon hits slightly higher. Good for Multi pvp or PvB. Staff: This staff has the highest magic damage boost in the game, being 20% boost (Sol is 15%). Combined with the ASN, this weapon hits 400+ with barrage. Good for Multi Pvp Crossbow: This is the best ranged weapon ingame. Great for Pvping, Pvb, or PvM. Kiteshields: All cost 175k ea. Chaotic kiteshield: Provides ample melee defence. Farseer kiteshield: Provides ample magic defence. Good for high risk bridding. Eagle-Eye kiteshield.: Provides ample ranged hits and defence. Good for PvB and PvP ---- Tips & Tricks: In dungeoneering, there are several tips and tricks to getting the dungeon done easier, or getting in done altogether. Here are a few useful ones. ---- Sarcophagus' - These provide supplies for small dungeons. If ever in need, just pop over to a working one, and restock. These are only available in small dungeons. *Resigned* the delrith: There are many ways to lure this boss, as he takes up two squares of space. So, you can lure him into alot of funny spots, almost all of them work. Binding arrows: For ranging pures, you can bind the arrows. So, after one dungeon, you have 50. Over two, you have 100. If you shoot those 100, they come back at the next dungeon. Don't bind non-rune arrows. Lamping: Can't stand getting 80 dungeoneering? Well, you could just lamp it! Lords get 7m exp a lamp, getting them well over the required amount. Legends get 2m exp, just shy of the required amount. Extremes need 4 lamps, and a little bit of exp, to reach 80. Lamps are valued at 525-650m current market price. SS Voting auths: Well, here is how chaotics become buyable. Every time you enter a valid auth code, you get 10k dungeoneering tokens as a reward. These codes can be bought off of verified players. So, if an auth costs 15m, and gets you 10k exp ( 20 needed), 15m*20 = 300m cash. So in effect, no scams included, a chaotic costs 300m. Chaotic weapon boxes: these cane be bought from the SoulSplit AMP shop. They cost 8 AMPS total, letting you choose a chaotic weapon of your liking. But, it's not cost effective, as you can buy auths for a lot cheaper, and still get the chaotic. Weapons and armour: Do small dungeons until you get your desired armour set, because there are more monsters in the small dungeons than the larger. More monsters, more drops, faster equipment. ---- Bugs & Glitches: There are a few annoying bugs in dungeoneering, none to easy to fix. So, here is how to avoid them. The 'stuck monster' Glitch: Sometimes, in large dungeons especially, you will finish off one monster, and notice that another will be standing there, un-aggressive. When you move, the monster turns towards you, but doesn't move. This isn't able to be fixed, and you will need to move on with the dungeon and take the token loss. The 'Dissappeareing monster' glitch: Small dungeons have 12 monsters and 1 boss, large's have 4 monster and one boss. Anything less than this is a glitch. You need to go to the previous room, then go back into that room. ~ Thanks to 'That Owns You' for this solution. The 'Extra monster' Glitch: Very, very rarely, in the eastern room of the large dungeon, an extra monster will appear. Only seen this three times in about 1.5m dunge tokens. The monster(s) will be visible from outside the room before entering it. There is nothing you can do about this, but I'm pretty sure you get the extra tokens. The 'w3 Dungeon' glitch: When dungeoneering on world three, don't die. If death occurs, you will loose everything ( Including keys to navigate doors ), and get your own drop where you stand, draining your EP. You cannot keep the items, as nothing can be taken from dungeoneering. The items you bound will be kept the next time you go into a dungeon. ---- 'Thanks to ' Hewlett Category:Marked for revamp